All for One and One for All!
by PopNyanChan
Summary: Shadow smiled at Len, and Len took off to Canada whilst Nadie glanced evilly at potatoes and he gulped and sped off for the nearest Toys 'R' Us. All for One and One for All! The two Musketeers are here! Rated T for just plain randomness and Ravid Beavers
1. Shotas UNITE!

**Shadow: Welcome to **

**Nadie: ~giggles~**

**Jayfeather: Nadie doesn't own Pie, Pizza, a cameo backpack, Warriors Vocaloid, fake cement, Shadow, or any of the songs sung in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Nadeshko POV<p>

I was sitting in my living room, eating pie, when Hollyleaf arrived.

"YOU TRAITOR!" She screeched.

"What?" I asked.

"YOU-YOU JUST ATE THAT PIE!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"So… your point is?" I started.

Hollyleaf grabbed a book from in her cameo backpack and flipped to some Starclan-forsaken page.

"The Warrior code CLEARLY states that 'apprentices shall not be fed pie-" I grabbed the book out of her hands and wrote in another code right below the on she was reading: 'Nadie Shadow and Ninja MUST have pie, or suffer the wrath of our Chibi golf clubs!' At that moment, Shadow strolled in.

"Here's the form!" Shadow said, handing me a paper and sitting next to me on my couch. I read it over. "Ahh… Good choice with Firestar, he's the hero of all the books, and defiantly the wisest, although he can care less about the rules... then again who cares about the Warrior code!" I grinned.

"WHAT!" Hollyleaf exclaimed, clearly not amused. And with that, Hollyleaf flung herself out the window to end up Starclan knows where.

"So Hollyleaf follows the rules then, I assume. Firestar sounds pretty cool, but that wont prevent me from doing stuff to him!" Shadow giggled. I laughed.

"I know right! He's just too much of a heroic figure to over look! Hollyleaf is bound to the code, so when she finds out her mother and father break it in sooooooo many ways she kills herself. how lovely. Her two brothers claim it was an accident, but they fail because everyone in the Thunderclan camp isn't THAT dense. how you can guess at this I just don't know…" I said thoughtfully.

"I'm just that epic of a guesser."

I nodded.

" So she commits suicide?" Shadow asked.

I nodded again.

"And now that the Warrior code has been neglected…" Shadow said.

"She goes and kills herself AGAIN." she finished.

"Too bad I put fake cement all around my house." I giggled.

" I am now more interested than I was before. I am to the point now where I can't wait to go buy the first book."

"The First book is really good. You get to meet the notorious Tigerclaw,not yet Tigerstar until book 5. that's why he's so much fun to torture in the most random girly babyish ways! he's the bad guy!" I giggled.

"Yeah I'm getting the first one tomorrow. So far I've counted two of the characters with the beginning of their name Tiger... Is there any more? Just curious." Shadow said.

"Yeah, Tigerstar, Tigerheart, Tigerclaw before tigerstar, and Tigerstar's son Lionblaze also relates to a Tiger. Back in the olden days of the clans, they say there were only two legendary clans, because all books have myths, Tigerclan and Lionclan." I responded.

"Myths make books better." Shadow said. "It's always fun to hurt the bad guys! I can name five things to do to Voldemort off the top of my head." she giggled. At that moment Len walked in for some reason unknown to my mind.

" Making Voldy skip through a field of daises singing girls just wanna have fun at the top of his lungs is pretty good…" I thought aloud.

"That IS a good thing to do to Voldemort! And there's a certain Vocaloid who's going to be made to do it…" Shadow smiled at Len, and Len took off to Canada.

"So what do you plan to do to Potatowes next? It's always fun to guess." Shadow said.

"Hey, I am making a story called Potawtoes Night mare and so far here's what I have: Being called Potawtoes, being forced to do the hula whilst in a fairy costume whilst singing Magnet with Firestar, seeing Draco Malfoy, being jabbed with a marshmellow spork Yellow blaster and a popsicle spear, being forced to eat Brussels sprouts whilst listening to Nyan cat, being killed by a midget, getting all his fur died pink with red and purple hearts, being attacked by flying Evil Dancing Hamsters and popsicles and a Raccoon named Blackfoot, being locked in a closet with Foxpaw and Icepaw while they were off their meds, playing a game of got your nose with Voldemort, which had gone terribly wrong, watching Lucius Malfoy dance to the song 'Get Down', watching a movie about birth, being forced to sit through a documentary on eggplants, watching Fred and George Weasley laugh hysterically at him when he ate some puking pastles, being beaten by Ninja's spiky bow staff, being brutally mauled by a baby duck in a tu tu, being Ninja's sparring partner for tae kwon do, meting Edward Cullen, being shoved into a wall by Ninja and Nadie whilst they repeatedly screamed "BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!", BEING LECTURED BY SNAPE, being eaten alive by Hatsune Mikuo because he tasted like strawberries, being shaved bald by Nadie while being forced to sing show tunes, Watching Edward Cullen and Cedric Diggory do a jig, Having hiccupped while using a toothpick thus choking on it, Being disowned by his own mother, Meeting the other half of the people he knows…and a whole bunch of other stuff that I haven't typed yet." I said.

"Wow, he's gone through a lot. I love it so far !" Shadow laughed.

I giggled. "uh huh. I have about... 4 more full written pages to type up. so the fun doesn't stop there!"

"F-four? I must have missed a lot. Can't wait to read it!" Shadow giggled.

"Want some pie? Or Pizza? I have both." I asked.

"Pizza please." Shadow told me. I called in Jayfeather.

"Hello." He said.

"Jayfeather, could you cook us a pizza?" I asked. "And bring out some pie for me too."

"Sure." Jayfeather smiled, his unseeing eyes resting upon the couch.

"Thanks!" I told him as he walked into the kitchen.

"But of course I write pretty big, so that might explain why I had nine pages total... ninja wrote half of it too though, and she writes really really small. Sometimes I envy her writing…" I went into a thought process.

"Those poor Korean children, having to eat something so foul ." Shadow smiled. "Oh. I write in giant print too, but on like 72 so I feel accomplished when I have more than 40 pages for one chapter."

"That's true…" I said thoughtfully. "Oh, and by the way, there are 4 series with 6 books each. Hollyleaf killed herself in the third series The Power of Three book 6 Dawn."

Just then Potawtoes walked in.

"There's this website you can go on that you can get your warrior name. Go to 'Explore the world of warriors' and then click 'clans' when you get the dropdown menu. My warrior name is Brightshadow and I'm in Windclan. TIGERSTAR IS A SHOTA! I'm not joking he is! Hmmm…" I glanced evily at potatoes and he gulped and sped off for the nearest Toys 'R' Us.

"So Tigerstar's has a relationship with an older man? Ahahaha, more to shame him for..…" Shadow grinned.

I could hear Len shouting from Canada.

Len POV

I was runing in Canada with a Beaver on my head and screaming SHOTAS UNITE! At the top of my lungs. I heard Shadow yell something back…

Shadow POV

"Good Len , embrace it, don't fight it." I yelled back.

"yeah! I say Potawtoes was in love with Goosefeather, the Medicne cat in Blustar's Prophecy before the first book. Sadly heres what goosefeather said: "KEEP THAT CREATURE AWAY FROM ME!" aaaaah, It starts so young! Tigerstar was then known as Tigerkit because he was a kitten at the time." Nadie said. I heard Potawtoes yell from the local Toys 'R' Us 'SHOTAS UNITE!' And Nadie did a face palm.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: ~Facepalm~ Len… -_-<strong>

**Len: What?**

**Shadow: The Beaver… just, no.**

**Nadie: Potawtoes….. -_-**

**Potawtoes: I was looking at all the cute little Barbie dolls! **

**Nadie: … O.o TMI Dude, TMI!**

**Len: And the Bratz. ^-^**

**Nadie and Shadow: ~pick both boys up and throw them back to Korea where they can be eaten as Popsicles~Goosefeather: A SIGN! A SIGN!**

**Nadie: ~giggles~ well that was fun.**

**Shadow: ^-^**

**~screams can be heard from Korea~**

**Jayfeather: REVIEW!**


	2. All's Well as Ends Well?

Last time….

"_There's this website you can go on that you can get your warrior name. Go to 'Explore the world of warriors' and then click 'clans' when you get the dropdown menu. My warrior name is Brightshadow and I'm in Windclan. TIGERSTAR IS A SHOTA! I'm not joking he is! Hmmm…" I glanced evily at potawtoes _(A/N: Potawtoes= Tigerstar because I gave Tigerstar a nickname :P ) _and he gulped and sped off for the nearest Toys 'R' Us._

"_So Tigerstar's has a relationship with an older man? Ahahaha, more to shame him for..…" Shadow grinned._

_I could hear Len shouting from Canada. _

_Len POV _

_I was runing in Canada with a Beaver on my head and screaming SHOTAS UNITE! At the top of my lungs. I heard Shadow yell something back…_

_Shadow POV_

"_Good Len , embrace it, don't fight it." I yelled back._

"_yeah! I say Potawtoes was in love with Goosefeather, the Medicne cat in Blustar's Prophecy before the first book. Sadly heres what goosefeather said: "KEEP THAT CREATURE AWAY FROM ME!" aaaaah, It starts so young! Tigerstar was then known as Tigerkit because he was a kitten at the time." Nadie said. I heard Potawtoes yell from the local Toys 'R' Us 'SHOTAS UNITE!' And Nadie did a face palm._

* * *

><p>"Ah, shotaness in a book? This series is promising" I said. Nadie nodded.<p>

" I NAME THIS BEAVER... JOE!" Len yelled two hours later after he returned from Canada. This time it was my turn to do a face palm.

"He's been talking about the beaver he got from Canada for a few hours now…" I grumbled.

"POTATOWES IS NOW AN HONORARY SHOTA! SHOTAS UNITE!" Len yelled. I'm pretty sure Potawtoes was in some shop looking at Barbie dolls but you could still hear him shout 'SHOTAS UNITE!' at the top of his lungs.

"Oh no, if Len is friends with Potawtoes... Hell endures! FLEE TO JAPAN!" I yelled before apparating to Japan. Nadie followed.

"Oh, I have rabid Beavers by the way if you want to 'accidentally' replace one with Joe" Nadie said.

"Yush!" I yelled, fisting the air.

"Joe, where areeee you? Oh there you- AHH! HE BIT ME! SHOTA DOWN!" Len yelled from America. I giggled. Just then Potawtoes came to our secret hideout which just happened to be Hot Topic.

" Where are you- AHHHH!" Potawtoes screamed as Men in Black (A/N: :D) kicked Potawtoes out of the store for wearing a Barbie T shirt and scaring all of the customers away.

"Phew!" Nadie exclaimed.

"SICK 'EM FRANK!" I yelled, pointing to a place on a map where Len was currently standing.

"BAAAH!" Frank said before flying to America with his epic sheep powers and chasing Len.

"AHHHH! POTAWTOES HELP!" Len screamed from America.

" Muahaha... I'm writing a oneshot on how I kidnapped Len, and this is what I have so far…" I started, handing Nadie a paper.

"O my Starclan that is sooooo good!" She exclaimed after reading it.

"That's all I have so far." I responded. "It was inspired because I wanted to humiliate Len."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Potawtoes trying to get away from us and screaming:

" I'MM COMING SHOTTABUDDY!" and then he flew away on a magical mushroom. Nadie face palmed then followed him on her Dragon.

Up in the air…

Normal POV

Nadie's Dragon caught Potawtoes in a blaze of fire and then giggled.

_What should we do with him? _She asked Nadie telepathically.

" hmmm... let him go, this could be interesting…" Nadie asid. Aethelinda (A/N: that's Nadie's dragon's name ) grinned before letting Potawtoes go.

_Okay. _Aethelinda landed on the jumped down ready to fight with her Brussels sprout dart gun and shot Potawtoes in the mouth. Potawtoes vomited.

" HEY CHECK IT OUT I GOT A NEW WEAPON~ A DUELING STICK!" Nadie said waving it and watching as it became anything she wanted it to be.

"YESH!" She yelled as Potawtoes gulped.

" Imma go find Len... " Potawtoes said before running away.

Shadow POV

"Cool dueling stick! It should become Potawtoes' worst fear... " I said. Len tried to run to Potawtoes but he was put under the Imperial Curse by Su.

"NOOOOO! POTAWTOES, TELL KAITO... THAT I NEVER ENJOYED HIM LICKING ME IN MY DREAMS.…" Len screamed. I grinned evilly and took Su's wand and made Len hula dance like Potawtoes while singing Happy birthday and actually putting on a grass skirt. It turned out Frank and Su died from laughter.

Nadie fake-vomited.

"KAITO... I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE SO... wow.. just... Wow…" Nadie said whilst making Kaito and Potawtoes hula dance.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaito screamed.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Potawtoes screamed. (A/N: ~evil laughs~ )

"Here, don't forget these!" I yelled, tossing Kaito and Potawtoes grass skirts.

"Yeah, Kaito is messed up. He thought Len was ice-cream." I added, shivering.

" Happy Birthday... " Len said.

" Hey, we should throw Gakupo in here just because we can." I suggested. I made Gakupo appear but he ended up break dancing.

"That... Is NOT something I needed to see…" I said. Nadie fake-vomited again.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha." Miku smirked.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Potawtoes cried.

" OH YEAH! NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEE-" Firestar yelled as Lionblazed shut his muzzle.

" sorry 'bout that. He's off his crazy pills today." Lionblaze said apologetically.

"It's okay, Gakupo is off his medicine too." I told him as Gakupo fell down a well.

" BAAAAAAAH!" Gakupo yelled. Nadie sighed.

" Thank Starclan! oh dangsit i got to go see ya 'round! I'll be here tomorrow" Nadie said, disappearing.

"Okay, byee!" I smiled, pushing Len, Kaito, and Potawtoes down the well and flying away like superman.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Potawtoes whined.

" OH YEAH! NOW-" Firestar started.

"Rest now Firestar, you've had a looooooong day" Lionblaze frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: every story has a happy ending! :3<strong>

**Shadow: there's more to come right?**

**Nadie: yep! Stay tune for chapter 3 :3**

**Potawtoes: WAHHHHHHH!**

**Firestar: OH YEAH! NOW-**

**Lionblaze and Jayfeather: REVIEWS ARE APPREICIATED! Thanks you, =^-^+^-^=**


	3. shotas in sight

**Nadie: I AM ASHAMED! I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING THIS STORY FOR OVER A MONTH NOW DDDD:**

**Potawtoes: is going to try and take over Walmart~**

**Shadow: Potawtoes... xDD**

**Jayfeather: DISCLAIMEDDDD!**

* * *

><p>Shadow POV<p>

"RUUUUUN!" Len screamed, taking off to Mexico. Potawtoes cast a quick glance at Nadie than took off as well. Sighing I pulled out my walkie talkie and phoned Joe.

"Joe, get the beaver squad ready.…" I said.

"Sure thing over and out." Joe responded.

"Oh God.…XD" Nadie giggled.

" Shadow, we have the the shotas insight. Permission to attack?" Joe said from the other end of the walkie talkie.

"ATTAAAAACK!" I screamed into the phone.

" AH!" Len screamed and tried to steal my whisk saber, but (of course) failed.

" HE'S OVER HERE JOE!" I yelled. Nadie grinned and grabbed Potawtoes whilst Potawtoes whimpered. Giggling, I grabbed a leash and collar and forced it over Len's head.

"She has me on a leash! D: I'm being treated like a dog!" Len yelled.

"Bad shota. No talking." I scolded whilst shocking him. Of course I would never do this to my dogs, but it's just so fun to do it to Len! :D

" POTAWTOES HELP!" Len yelled.

"IM COMING!" Potawtoes ran to the rescue only to be shocked as well.

Nadie sighed. " fail."

"FREE! IM FREE!" Potawtoes screeched as soon as Nadie turned away.

"what'r you talking about cat." She rolled her eyes and took out her dueling stick, turning it into a banana peel and trapping Potawtoes.

" GAH!" He yelled.

" HOW DID YOU GET FREE?" Len yelled and I yanked his chain back.

" Nadie got distracted. I shall now save you!" Potawtoes scrambled out from under the banana peel and tried to unhook the leash only to fail. He wasn't going to give up, so he tried harder.

Nadie sighed. " we all know this isn't going to work…"

" Potawtoes... Why do you try? XD" I asked.

" ...must ...save you!" Potawtoes gasped, and you could tell he was getting tired of failing. Nadie and I did a facepalm. Len tried yanking on the chain a couple of times but failed because he had shota muscles.

"There's a clip that connects your collar, you know." I said, unclipping the colar which made Len crash into Potatowes, making them fall in the invisible fence, shocking them both.

" hahahaha Potawtoes you've just been served!" Nadie giggled.

" WAHHH!" Potawtoes whimpered.

" You too Len!" I grinned.

" GAH! SOMETHING'S ON FIRE!" Len yelled.

" That'd be your hair." I giggled.

" AHH!" He yelled, running for a bucket of water but it was past the fence so he got shocked again. ^-^

" I'LL SAVES YOU!" Potawtoes yowled, running to the water but he couldn't lift it, so instead he took out a smaller bucket, filled it and dumped it on Len. Len's hair randomly cought on fire again

"REALLY?" He groaned.

" Haha" I said, putting a can of oil in a bucket "Here's some water!" ^-^

Nadie giggled. Potawtoes tried to help but instead was smacked by Nadie's lamp. The light bulb broke over his head causing an electric spark. Len (being an idiot) took the bucket of so called water and dumped it on his head, his whole body catching on fire.

"AHHHH! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" He screamed. I sighed and turned my dueling stick into a hose and sprayed the heck out of Len. Potawtoes Helped Len up and asked "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. HEY SHADOW DID YOU KNOW YOU WERE BORN ON THE EXACT DAY BRATZ CAME OUT?" Len exclaimed.

" Only you would know that, Le-. O.O NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

" WHAT! NO SHE WAS NOT! WHO TOLD YOU THIS LIE!" Nadie defended.

"hehe." Potawtoes chuckled- no, he doesn't _deserve_ to act like a guy- giggled like a little six year old.

" I looked it up... He's right... I'M SO ASHAMED!" I hid my head in my hands.

" HA HA!" Len laughed.

" OOH, burn." Potawtoes tried to sound cool unlike the idiot he really was. I heard a loud Slapping noise and Nadie yelling " LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

"Well OW. High five Potawtoes!" Len said raising his hand.I rocked back and forth yelling "SHAME!" whilst Potawtoes high fived Len.

"Jeark Len!" Nadie said, slapping Len across the face.

" OWWWWWW. Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"Good you better be" Nadie scowled.

" At least my mom isn't disown me! " I hiccupped.

"Hey! Dont insult him! You lov-" Potawtoes started only to have his muzzle duct taped shut.

" Sorry nya! he's a little delusional nya!" Nadie said grinning.

" You love me? I BELIEVE SHOTA BUDDY!" Len said. I watched this like it's was a movie as I ate popcorn

" I SAID HE WAS DELUSIONAL NYA! Oh and he said she loves pizza." Nadie added.

" He hasn't been delusional until now though. So what changed?" Len asked. I offered Potawtoes some popcorn and he died just of the yummilicious smell wafting up his nose.

" he was trying to say that she loves pizza." Nadie argued.

"Uh huh. SHOTABUDDY! D:" Len screamed, running over to the dead Potatowes. I chucked popcorn at Len

"KEEP TALKING! I didn't get to see Transformers 3 tonight so you're my entertainment. Here, Nadie!" I tossed Nadie a Whisk saber.

" cooleo!" she said, aiming the whisk at Len as a red saber appeared.

"Surrender now or DIE!" She said.

"I SURRENDER!" Len yelled getting on his knees. " I surrender!"

I ate more popcorn "This is like watching Star Wars, except they actually have girl Jedis! It infuriates me that they don't…"

"Good:) NOW I COMMAND YOU TO EAT THE BRUSSELS SPROUT PUDDING! YOU TOO POTAWTOES!" Nadie commanded.

" cant talk, still dead." Potawtoes mumbled through the duct grabbed Potawtoes and forced brussels sprout pudding down his throat.

" WAHH!" Potawtoes yowled.

" NEVA!" Len yelled, trying to run. I shocked Len "Hurry, force it down his throat!" and she did just that. Potawtoes was still crying and Len had joined him.

" MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" I yelled.

" WOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie: annnnnnd... CUT!<strong>

**Shadow: THAT'S A WRAP! stay tuned for ch. 4 ^~^**


End file.
